Does she steal Kendall from Jo?
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Kendall has to kiss another girl for a music video. How does Jo react?


**A/N I got bored then I decided to write this. BTW this was written for my bffl Hailey. Some characters may talk out of their TV character.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.** **I don't own the song used. I only own my OCs Hailey, Jordan, Cherry, Sarah, Reagan, and others I decide to make up.**

**Jo's Pov**

I found out that Kendall has to kiss ANOTHER girl in a music video, for music sounds better with you. I was upset so I had tried to avoid Kendall. Kendall had come to talk to me while I was on set by entering my limo, right before I finished shooting New town high. He went up behind me and started kissing me. I got scared so I elbowed him, because I didn't know who it was. "Ow" he yelled. "Who is this?" I said. "It's Kendall." He told me. "Hi" I said then kissed him. I asked "who he was kissing?" "How did you know I was going to tell you today but then I see you already found out." "Carlos tweeted" I told him. Oh so I am kissing Jordan, James is kissing Hailey, Logan is kissing Sarah, and Carlos is kissing Cherry. Carlos would rather kiss Reagan." I told her. "Why couldn't I kiss you?" I asked. "I don't want to kiss her I want to kiss you, but Gustavo said I couldn't choose you but then he said first I will give you 1 million dollars. I said no. Then he said you will be fired if you don't. I said fine and only because if I leave then I won't get to see my shmoken, **(A/N this word is from big time contest) **sexy girlfriend every day I come home from work." I blushed then I said "wow. So you wouldn't want that girl to kiss you?" I asked. "No" he responded. "Well then I will talk to Gustavo, maybe flip him if he doesn't weigh the amount of over 500lbs." I said.

**Gustavo's Pov **

I was just flipped. It was probably because Kendall had to kiss another girl.

**Camille's Pov**

I had been told by Carlos on Twitter that Logan will have to kiss another girl. I texted Jo to see what she thought of this.

**(A/N bold will be the text messages). **

**Camille: heyyy Jo did u kno that the guys have to kiss another girl. **

**Jo: Yeah what did Logan tell you? Kendall told me that Gustavo had wanted to have them kiss ANOTHER girl in the music video. **

**Camille: Logan said that they had to kiss other girls, but he didn't want to. **

**Jo: I'm going to go to 2J to talk to Kendall. Do you want to come with me? **

**Camille: Sure but I have to put on make-up to make Logan love me more than that chick he has to kiss. **

**Jo: Good I will go over your place so we can both look pretty hot. **

**Camille: See you in a bit. **

**Jo: U too. **

**Camille's Pov**

"Heyyy" I said while opening the door to see Jo. "Hi" she said. "Let's get work" I said.

We looked pretty hot. I thought. "I want to go now, how about you?" I asked her. "Sure" She said. I had opened the door for us to exit and then we went into 2J and saw Kendall and Logan talking with the girls they were kissing. **(A/N they were not kissing them, but talking to them).** "Hey Kendall" Jo said loudly. "Jo!" Kendall said and ran up to her then kissed her. She pulled away, and Kendall looked sad so she pecked him on the lips. His hope was restored. I did the same for Logan. "What brings you here?" Kendall asked. "Nothing I just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a romantic double date." Jo said. "Sure" Kendall said, and then pecked her on the lips. "Oh Jo this is Jordan and Sarah". Logan told. "Hi" they said. "Hi" we replied. "Kendall, can I talk to you?" Jo said. "Oh no we are breaking- up I knew this would come if we had to kiss someone else." He said. "No we are not breaking- up I just wanted to ask you a question." Jo said and I swear I saw Jordan frown, I had said in my head.

**Jo's Pov**

We are in Kendall's Room and I had asked him "before we had come if, a) he had kissed her, b) how is she, nice, mean, etc… c) and if he would dump me for her." He responded. "No I would never kiss her because I love you." OMG he said the I love you thing I thought. I love you too." I said. "She is okay but not my type; I like blondes, not brunets. I would never dump you for her this is my first true love and if I ever leave you it would be if you have to go far away, or I get fired." "Kendall you are so sweet." I said. "We should probably exit so they don't think that we aren't having sex or making out. Let's pretend that we are broken up." I said. "Sure" he said. "I will go out first annoyed and angry then you stay in there and pretend you are sad and stuff." I told him. "Okay" he said. "Jo why are you all mad?" Camille asked. "I broke up with him because he has to kiss another girl" and I saw Jordan smirk while I said it.

**Logan's Pov**

"Camille I have to go cool him down before he gets mad. Jo before you leave I want you to know that he loved you and a) would never dump you for another girl, b) he tells me all about you and how he wants you to live next door, c) he is always so happy when he is with you and when he gets home he always talks about your dates, and how pretty you are, and stuff I don't want to say." "Kk" she said. Jo and Camille left and I heard Jo crying on the other side of the door and I apologized to Sarah and Jordan. I have to admit Sarah is more like Kendall's type I could hook her up with him. I thought. "I guess we will leave" Sarah said. They left and I went to comfort Kendall. He was crying and holding like 400 pictures of Jo and there he had hung her pictures up on his walls, computer, and everywhere. Jo was all over my room. "I will put some pictures of Camille up." I told him. "NO! Only Jo is special enough to be in our room." He yelled. "Oh well I am going to Camille's apartment later." "Later" he said through muffled pillow. "I will never move on."

Time skip at Camille's Place still Logan's Pov

"Heyyy Logie" Camille said. "Heyyy" I responded. "Come in." she said. "How is Jo?" I asked. "Not good" she responded. "Did you see what he did to my room? I had taken a picture of it." No what did he do" "OMFG I can't believe he did that. Why aren't there any pictures of me?" she asked. "He wouldn't let me" "Why?" She asked. "He said only Jo is special enough to be in my room." I replied. Jo comes out of Camille's Room and she said "I miss him." "Then why did you break up with him?" I asked. "I didn't want to be together if he has to kiss other girls." She responded. "Okay will you 2 get back together after?" Camille asked. "I don't know."

**Camille's Pov**

"Logie show her the picture." I told him. "Sure" he responded. "OMFG I can't believe I broke up with him." She said. "Why isn't Camille in there?" She asked. He wouldn't let me" Logan said. "Why?" She asked. "He said only Jo is special enough to be in my room." Logan replied. "Wow he must really love you." I said. "He is probably dating Jordan or Sarah after he told me he liked blondes." "Jo, Sarah is blonde." Logan said.

Time skip the day of the kiss

**Kendall's Pov**

I can't believe this Jo's plan worked perfectly. We are 'broken- up' so I don't have to worry about the kiss. Uh- oh I see Jo walking in I am stunned that she would wear that dress. My mouth is dropped slightly. Jo looked over and saw me staring like an idiot. Cameron, Hailey's ex and Jordan's boyfriend walked in. He starts staring at MY Jo. I walked over to him and gave him a punch in the face. He yelled in pain. Jo was like "Kendall we broke up, why did you punch him?" "Jo I miss you, my whole life has been a disaster since you left me. I know you probably hate me but then I will ask Gustavo why I have to kiss someone else." I said. "I am done pretending we are through for real." She said. She then went to help Cameron. I went to my dressing room and cried myself to sleep. The love of my life was gone. Logan had come in and had woken me up saying that we had to get ready for the shoot. I told him I didn't want to and I only would if I got to kiss Jo. He went and got Gustavo or as I call the turd.

**Logan's Pov**

"Kendall" he yelled and then sat on him. "Whaaaaaatttttt" he said through muffled pillow. "You can kiss Jo during the movie shoot." "Logan can you get Jo?" Kendall said. "Sure" I said.

**Jo's Pov**

Logan had knocked on my door and I answered. "Guess what?" he said. "what" I replied. "You can guest star as Kendall's girlfriend in the music video, and you get to star as Kendall's girlfriend in every music that has kissing or flirting in it." Logan said. "Too bad we had broken- up and I kind of want him back." I told Logan truthfully. "Okay he was so ecstatic that he had sent me down to tell you so you a) wouldn't shun him out. B) and so he could look hot so you would take him back." Logan said. "can you bring Camille over here? Thanks Logie."

Time skip

**Kendall's Pov**

I will put all of my passion into the kiss. I had worn a vest **(A/N like in big time audition)** and a fedora. Skinny jeans, Vans, a V neck, a button down, and a tie. Jo had looked like she was trying to get every guy to hit on her. I wanted to date her again. I saw her come out of her dressing room, and she looked like a goddess. I went up to her and told her she looked beautiful. "Thanks" she said. "Jo can we get back together?" I asked pleadingly. "Depends if the kiss is good and if I can trust you." She said. "Alright" I said. "Do you want to go to the set together?" I asked. "sure" she said. "Kendall you look really good." She said and I replied "but not as good as you."

Time skip

**Carlos' Pov**

I had really wanted to kiss Reagan. **(A/N Meghan Fox look alike)**. Cherry smelled like dog shit. I had asked Gustavo and he said yes. James had heard from me that every-one had switched dates she said that he had wanted to kiss Sarah not Hailey. He had said that Logan got to kiss Camille so she was ecstatic so when James had asked Gustavo, but couldn't switch. He had only wanted to switch because Jordan said "Hailey will fall in love with James and James will fall in love with Hailey. Hailey was a player." Logan started singing his line.

_[Logan:]_  
>Better with you,<br>Better with you, yeah...

_[James:]_  
>I try to write this down<br>The words just don't come out  
>It's hard to say how you feel<br>Been down the longest road  
>Said yes when I meant no<br>I lost control of the wheel

_[Logan:]_  
>Cause you know that<br>Things get so bad,  
>You've got my back<br>Make me wanna sing,  
>And girl I'm singing about you<p>

_[Carlos:]_  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours

_[All:]_  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you

_[Kendall:]_  
>I used to think that love<br>Was something fools made up  
>Cause all I knew was heart break<br>Woah I couldn't help myself,  
>Let this heart go through hell<br>There only so much a heart can take  
><strong>after this line they kiss and then they continue<strong>  
><em>[Logan:]<em>  
>Cause you know that<br>Things get so bad,  
>You've got my back<br>Make me wanna sing,  
>And girl I'm singing about you<p>

_[Carlos:]_  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours

_[All:]_  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you

_[Carlos:]_  
>Every song<br>Every rhyme  
>Every word (music sounds better with you)<br>Everyday (Everyday)  
>All of the time (All of the time)<br>Every day  
>Music sounds better with you.<p>

_[All:]_  
>She's my music enhancer<br>When the music plays, she's my dancer  
>When I'm around her everything's faster<br>Every question I have, she's the answer  
>I'm head over heels<br>Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
>When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like<p>

_[All:]_  
>Everything's better with you<br>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you, Baby<br>It feels right, it feels right  
>Everything's better with you<br>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you, Baby<br>It feels right it feels right,  
>Everything's better with you<br>Music sounds better with you _[x2]_

Time skip still Carlos' Pov

Kendall had held the kiss in longer than anyone else. After the kiss scene, Kendall went up to Jo and kissed her. Jo had said after the video that they wouldn't get back together. After Kendall put on some cologne, and then walked up to Jo and kissed her. She was taken aback by surprise, but had found herself kissing back and then they went into make- out session and I recorded it. Logan walked in and coughed. "LOGAN!" Kendall yelled. "What dude." Logan said. "I was about to win the love of my life back and you ruined it. She will never love me" he told us. 'Nice going Logan, now I have to see a mopey Kendall around." I said. "Sorry I had wanted to tell you Gustavo had booked us a 6 month tour and we can bring one guest each, not counting your mom and Katie." Logan spoke. "Oh sorry man." I said. "Well I will be mopey," Kendall said. "No you won't" Jo spoke. "Huh?" Kendall asked. "I take you back and I'm sorry." Jo said. Kendall ran up to her and kissed her. They were making out again. Logan coughed. "Dude get a room." I said.

Time skip 2 weeks from now.

**Kendall's Pov**

I get to spend 6 months with the hottest girl in the world. New town high was on a 6 month break. "Yo Kendall you up for some video games." Carlos asked. "I have a date." I said . "With who?" Carlos asked. "Hmm. Let me think, okay she is blonde, hates hockey, has brown eyes, is on New town high, beat me up in Judo, has a strict marine CIA dad, gets jealous fast, and looks hot in a bikini." I said. "Umm, is it Reagan?" He asked. "Who is my girlfriend?" I asked. "Oh that's easy Jo." He said. she had told me that she would have to go to Florida for a month after this to shoot an episode for the new movie. "I will miss you" she said. "I am going to Florida for 3 concerts so we will see each other." I told her.

Time skip still Kendall's Pov

I had slept with Jo in the ride there in a plane. We had gotten recognized by 4 people total. We went to the Eiffel tower, and I had bought Jo a necklace. It had said engraved in it, as long as I hear your voice, I will live forever. "Kendall you are so sweet." She told me I had said "thanks." We had enjoyed 6 months on tour and an extra month when she was working and I had 3 concerts. I had given her 10 presents during the time.

Time skip 8 years later still Kendall's Pov

I'm married to Jo. We have 5 kids, and one on the way. We have 2 sets of twins. And an older sibling. Carlos is married to Reagan. They have 5 kids and one on the way. They have 1 group of triplets and 1 group of twins. James is married to Rachael. They have 4 kids. They have 2 sets of twins. Logan is married to Camille. They have 4 kids. They have 2 sets of twins.

**Logan's Pov**

My kid's names are Jake** (8)**, Cameron **(8)**, Leila **(6)**, and Alexis **(or Alex, 6)**.Kendall's kid's names are Julia **(9)**, Kevin **(8)**, David **(8) ( A/N identical to Kendall and Kevin when Kendall was younger)**, Kylee **(7)**, Jessica** (7)**, and Hailey **(6 months along)**. James' kid's names are Drake **(8)**, TJ **(8)** **(A/N not a junior)**, Amanda **(7)**, and Jennifer **(7)**. Carlos' kid's names are Antonio **(8)**, Selena **(8)**, Jordan **(8) (A/N this is a girl)**, Tyler **(7)**, Xavier **(7)**, and Lexi **( A/N 6 months along same due day as Hailey)**. All of our kids are great singers, dancers, actors, are famous, and in the same class. **(A/N all of these b- days have purposes)** My kid's birthdays are. For the boys September 19. Mine is September 14. For the girls January 16. Camille's is January 19. Kendall's family. Kendall and Jo's birthday is November 2. The oldest November 10. For the boys July 4. For the girls March 2. Hailey is due on April 1. James' family. James's birthday is July 16. Rachael's birthday is January 31. For the boys December 24. For the girls January 22. Carlos' family. Carlos' birthday is August 15. Reagan's birthday is September 30. For Selena, Jordan and Antonio December 4. For Tyler and Xavier's birthday is June 25. Lexi is due on April 1. We all live in the same mansion. The mansion has 25 parts and 14 stories. There is one section for Kendall's family, my family, James' family, and Carlos' family. We have indoor and outdoor pools and hot tubs. The pools are heated only in the winter and the inside pool. The hot tubs are at 109 o F. There is an arcade, a bowling alley, a movie theater, an ice rink, flat screen televisions in every room, a soccer field, a corndog stand, Baseball Park, 17 years' worth season tickets to courtside Laker's games, a water park, 45 laptops, and trampolines.

**Jo's Pov**

I can feel it coming and Reagan can also. "Kendall, its coming." I screamed. "Carlos its coming" Reagan yelled. Kendall lifted me up bridal style and Carlos did also. "Camille start the car" I yelled. "James the car" she said. We got to the hospital and left Rachael and that left Logan and Rachael with 19 kids. They had gone to our private water park, to keep the kids busy.

**Kendall's Pov**

Jo kept screaming the entire ride there. I just told her it will be okay and I had kissed her on the cheek. We got to the hospital and I picked her up and ran her into the hospital. I put her in a wheelchair and brought her into the baby thingy magigy. Carlos did the same. Jo had kept pushing and it wouldn't come out and had asked me to sing her a song. "Which one?" I asked. Music sounds better with you. Okay I need James." I said. The doctor said "the more soothing it will be then the baby will come out." "James, can you help me sing music sounds better with you?" "Sure." he said. "Let's go." I said. "Can I not look?" He asked. "Yeah that would be best." I said. He sang Carlos' parts and I sang Logan's parts.

_[Kendall:]_  
>Better with you,<br>Better with you, yeah...

_[James:]_  
>I try to write this down<br>The words just don't come out  
>It's hard to say how you feel<br>Been down the longest road  
>Said yes when I meant no<br>I lost control of the wheel

_[Kendall:]_  
>Cause you know that<br>Things get so bad,  
>You've got my back<br>Make me wanna sing,  
>And girl I'm singing about you<p>

_[James:]_  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours

_[Both:]_  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you

_[Kendall:]_  
>I used to think that love<br>Was something fools made up  
>Cause all I knew was heart break<br>Woah I couldn't help myself,  
>Let this heart go through hell<br>There only so much a heart can take  
>Cause you know that<br>Things get so bad,  
>You've got my back<br>Make me wanna sing,  
>And girl I'm singing about you<p>

_[James:]_  
>No sweeter sound<br>Than what I've found  
>No perfect love<br>Could be more perfect than ours

_[Both:]_  
>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like<br>The music sounds better with you baby  
>It feels right, it feels right<br>Everything's better with you

_[James:]_  
>Every song<br>Every rhyme  
>Every word (music sounds better with you)<br>Everyday (Everyday)  
>All of the time (All of the time)<br>Every day  
>Music sounds better with you.<p>

_[Kendall:]_  
>She's my music enhancer<br>When the music plays, she's my dancer  
>When I'm around her everything's faster<br>Every question I have, she's the answer  
>I'm head over heels<br>Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
>When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like<p>

_[Both:]_  
>Everything's better with you<br>Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you, Baby<br>It feels right, it feels right  
>Everything's better with you<br>Oh baby it feels like, it feels like  
>The music sounds better with you, Baby<br>It feels right it feels right,  
>Everything's better with you<br>Music sounds better with you _[x2]_

And on the last note it came out at 12:00:00:00 PM **(A/N this time just turned 12)**. We had called Carlos, after the birth. He said his baby came out at 12:00:00:00 PM too. That meant that they were twins, but they have different parents. I had told Jo and she was so happy. She asked me if we could ask the doctors who was older, and he had played the videos and Hailey's feet came out first, but not by even a milla second. Lexi was younger by a milla second. I had gotten home with every- one but Jo and Reagan. We had saw the kids at a water park. We had went to a restaurant to celebrate. I had told my friends to get in their cars and get going to the Chinese restaurant. I got in my BMW, Logan got in his Lamborghini, Carlos got in his Camaro, and James got in his Mustang. Camille in a minivan, and Rachael in a Volvo. We all went to the restaurant, and Kendall picked up Jo and Carlos picked up Reagan. We all got food then went to a Laker's game. They won in quadruple overtime.

**Carlos' Pov**

Our kids were just like us. My kids had helmets and loved corndogs. Kendall's kids loved and hated hockey. James' kids loved hair products. Logan's kids love acting and school. I had wanted to do a stunt so I did. All I saw was blackness after I jumped. When I jumped I must have failed. Kendall kept saying Carlos, and my kids kept saying dad. They brought me to the hospital. I had a sprained wrist and had a broken arm. Logan signed a couple of papers, and then signed Carlos out. We could buy anything. For our careers, we all had part time jobs. James was an actor, Logan was a doctor, I am a police man, and Kendall was a hockey player. Kendall made 44 million a game. Logan made 2 million for 3 months. I made 1 thousand for 1 week. James made 17 million a month. We were rich. Kendall wanted to go on a date to celebrate his and Jo's birthday, and anniversary. We all took the kids.

**Jo's Pov**

I had gotten dressed up in my room and Kendall and I had gone to a sushi place. We had ordered a meal to share. He had given me a bracelet, necklace, and a car. After that, we then went star gazing. I had said thank- you a lot of times.

**Kendall's Pov**

"You deserve it. You work too much." I had said. She has a New Town High job, and makes 20 million an episode. Camille works so many jobs, she makes 1 million a year, Rachael is a house wife, Reagan is a model, she makes 10 million a photo shoot. I had taken her to Venice beach, then brought her home with me. "I had a great time and I made a great choice for a husband." She said. "I want to relive every moment with you from the beginning." I spoke. "I love you" I said. "I love you too" she replied. We went home and enjoyed our lives every day.


End file.
